


KKH/KT Kochan要扎小揪揪吗

by bcupislife



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcupislife/pseuds/bcupislife





	KKH/KT Kochan要扎小揪揪吗

小揪揪引发的故事

半个月没做过了。  
堂本刚半躺在床上摆弄着手指。  
按了一下黑屏了许久的手机，啊，23:51了。那个人还在客厅里打游戏。

 

前半个月一直很忙，别提没有时间了，回到家也没有什么体力了。连冲个澡都嫌累。十几天没有做过了，互相也都没有提那档子事情。相处了20几年了，一个眼神就知道对方想什么，自然也能体谅彼此工作的不容易。

堂本刚接连在不同城市开了几场live，闲暇时又一直在录制新歌，回到家之后除了舒舒服服泡个澡之外也没有什么其他的想法了。堂本光一一直忙于新舞台的工作，每天十几个小时的工作已经快透支了。回到家中除了倒头大睡根本没有其他的想法，一切皆空。甚至连枕边那个人的醒着的样子都见不到几次。

由于在生活中缺乏交流实在会影响感情，所以二人各自在排开的工作时间约好了一起在家休几天假。本来堂本光一想着堂本刚可能很久没有休假了，想带着他出门钓鱼吃点好吃的，没想到堂本刚倒是主动提出来最近实在太累了，只想在家休息。吃了睡睡了吃，什么都不用做的完美休假对于现阶段的他们二人来说才是最合适不过的了。

堂本刚倒是谨遵了完美休假——吃了睡睡了吃的规则，足足休整放松了两天之后已经把前一阵子的乏累之感全部抛在脑后了。而堂本光一就算是休假当中也不过是打游戏看F1直播罢了，甚至都没好好睡过觉。

本来休假是为了交流感情的，各种意义上的交流。可是堂本光一用了两天宝贵的休假时间打游戏这件事情实在让堂本刚非常不满。除了不满之外，还有隐隐的不安与偶尔想把堂本光一那家伙的游戏机打包全扔给隔壁长濑的心思。

堂本刚接着摆弄着手指，半个月没做了，不明地觉得身下热热的、胀胀的。  
难道是在一起太久了，已经失去了激情吗。是自己没有那么大的魅力了吗，明明20几岁的时候一天5次也有过的……还都是对方求着自己要做的……  
明明那个人就在客厅，自己动手解决是不是有点太凄凉了。

堂本刚想着想着就下了床，打开卧室的门歪着圆圆的小脑袋观察着正在游戏中浴血奋战的堂本光一。生气，能在游戏里那么拼命，怎么不在床上多拼拼命，明明已经那么久没做过了嘛……他都没有生理上的需求吗……每天晚上都睡在自己身边怎么连一点反应也没有。哎。

 

“光一？光一？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不睡觉吗？”  
“啊，还早啦，不是才12点吗？tsuyo你要是困了就先睡好了。”  
“喔……”

 

“光一？……kochan?”  
“嗯？怎么啦？”堂本光一都没抬头看堂本刚一眼。  
“你不要上床吗？”  
“哎呀，还很早啊，你先睡吧tsuyo明天我带你去吃好吃的怎么样？”  
“喔……”

 

“kochan，你什么时候去剪头发啊，头发都长这么长了，打游戏还能看清屏幕吗？”  
“还好还好，造型需要嘛，要等新舞台千秋之后才能剪短啊。”  
“我帮你扎起来吧，不然你打游戏也打得不舒服。”  
“好。”

 

堂本刚蹑着手脚回到卧室里把他珍藏的发绳都翻了出来。不禁也想起了去年自己还是长发时候的事情，虽然短发清爽可爱，可是却也少了许多能绑头发的机会，这些头绳也几个月没用过就躺在盒子里了。真是浪费。  
看来看去，堂本刚挑了一根红色的还蛮长的头绳，心想着能在堂本光一的小揪揪上多绑几圈，说不定能绑个蝴蝶结，一定非常可爱。想到这里堂本刚一个没忍住自己fufufu地笑了起来。

 

“kochan我来啦，挑了一根红色的哦。”堂本刚小跑着跳了出来，想到要给堂本光一绑头发就莫名地兴奋了起来。  
“嗯，什么都可以。”堂本光一倒是淡定，一眼不抬的盯着屏幕还在打游戏。真不知道这游戏有什么好玩的。  
堂本刚心里翻了个白眼，想着也不知道谁第一次跟自己做的时候告诉自己这个世界上tsuyo最好玩，想跟tsuyo玩一辈子。都没到40岁，怎么就变心了。男人真是不靠谱，哎？除了我这种男人！！！——堂本刚。

 

堂本刚侧着身子盘着腿坐在了堂本光一的斜后方，也没用梳子，用手一直在梳着堂本光一的头发。到了耳后还要放慢速度故意撩拨一下，没想到堂本光一居然不为所动。  
“你想要全都扎上去呢还是就扎一半呢？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯是什么意思嘛？”  
“都行，都行。你定。”堂本光一专注游戏事业300年，丝毫没有感受到身后的堂本刚散发出的一丝丝杀气。  
“我们kochan怎么扎都很好看哦，那就先都扎上去看看效果吧！”堂本刚费力把那一丝杀气憋了回去，故意贴着堂本光一的身后要给他扎小揪揪。穿的很少，客厅里又开着冷气，堂本刚胸前硬着竖起来的两粒小东西就在堂本光一的背上划来划去的。嘶……

“tsuyo……”  
堂本刚没有回答，他知道堂本光一感受到了自己胸前那两粒小东西的存在。毕竟那是…除了自己两瓣屁股之外最喜欢的地方了。故意没有回答，就这么慢慢地蹭着，撩拨着。

“kochan你别乱动，认真打游戏！”  
“哦……好。”堂本光一全身都僵住了。哪还有心思打游戏。但是听堂本刚这么一呵，只得乖乖听话继续打游戏。他也没搞明白堂本刚到底是个什么意思。

 

“啊，怎么掉了啊！”堂本刚手一松，半套在手上的红色头绳掉了下去。掉落的正是好地方，正掉在了堂本光一身下。堂本刚一只手把这半扎起来的堂本光一的一撮头发，另一只手伸向前去在堂本光一的私处摸索着，黏黏腻腻的小声嘟囔着：“哎？掉到哪儿去了啊？怎么找不到？”堂本光一被着糯糯声音撩得耳朵发痒，一股电流直冲身下就去了。

 

堂本刚斜着头看向了天花板，根本也没看自己在往哪儿摸呢。只感觉手所触碰到的地方在自己嘟嘟囔囔这几句话的时候发出了热量，并急速地胀硬了起来。  
堂本光一没说话，正享受着堂本刚的小手一顿乱摸的这种挑拨感。半个月没做了，这种似有还无的触摸甚至比真的干进去了还要刺激一点。

“啊！找到了，在这儿呐！”堂本刚摸到堂本光一身下的那东西硬了之后又停留了一会，便小恶魔作怪似的捡起了头绳继续在堂本光一身后梳头发了。没几下就扎好了丸子头之后，堂本刚把身子往后倾了一些仔细端详了一下自己的得意作品，便又缓缓地贴在堂本光一身后。伏在对方肩头：“kochan扎丸子头真好看呐。让我看看从正面看是什么样的。”

 

说着便蹭到了堂本光一身前，双腿直接跨在了堂本光一的身上，隐约之间两人的性器能感受到彼此的热度，隔着薄薄的短裤互相摩擦着。堂本光一轻轻一抖，忍不住便想扔下手中的游戏手柄好好先玩一玩眼前的这个魅惑人的小团子。可是还没等他动手，堂本刚便从身上下来了，半跪坐在沙发前、地毯上；“我再从下边看看kochan扎丸子头的样子。”

 

还没等堂本光一张口告诉堂本刚他这样做真的很危险的时候堂本光一突然觉得自己身下的短裤被扒了下来。嘶……身下那根硬起来的东西突然被湿湿的、热热的、滑滑的、又小小的东西包裹住了。

 

“tsuyo…..你…嘶……就是那儿…”

眼看着半跪坐在自己身下的堂本刚的眼睛湿湿的，既色气又迷离。让很想立刻马上就把他扒干净了摁在床上就开始做爱。这上目线太要命了。

小小的三角形的嘴巴，裹住了自己身下的硬物，一进一出，一进一出地。看得堂本光一一时间出了神。身体上的刺激似乎已经快超越了可承受范围了，想马上就喷射出憋了长达半个月的体液，想用力灌满眼前这个在自己身下努力给自己口爱的小团子，想要填满他，想让他一口吞下自己的精液让他讲不出话来。

 

堂本刚一手扶着堂本光一的性器，一边缓缓地把这庞然硬物吐出，小小的嘴巴诚然承受不了这个尺寸的东西一直在自己嘴里进出。

便伸出了小小的舌头，一快一慢地带着节奏地舔食着堂本光一涨红了的性器。舔到龟头处的时候，堂本光一没忍住浑身抖了一下，差一点就射了堂本刚一脸。

腥腥的味道，搁在平时肯定不喜欢。可是舔着这股味道就像是舔食着可食的爱欲一般，让堂本刚欲罢不能。

想要一口就吞掉，想要舌尖上的这股子爱欲直插进自己身体内，把灵与欲同时推向最高潮。

 

“看什么看，你继续打游戏。”堂本刚忘情地舔着却故意不与堂本光一对视。却又还气着休假这几天堂本光一只与游戏作伴这件事情。

“喔…..tsuyo….不行……嘶…….啊…”堂本光一的双手还僵着，一直拿着游戏手柄。却抵挡不住自己爱的人在自己身下卖力地为自己服务着的这件事情。哪里还顾得上打到一半的游戏，身下湿热的润滑感，软软的小舌头在自己又硬又红的性器上游走着，在龟头尖尖上跳着舞一般的一深一浅地拨弄着，爱液与口水全都混在了一起。

堂本光一一把拉开了还在身下舔着吞咽着自己的性器的堂本刚。身下的硬物突然离开了堂本刚提供的湿润了环境，仿佛一下子不适应还弹了一下。

 

“kochan……”堂本刚抬着已经湿润的大眼睛和蹭的发红发胀的小嘴，就这么一动不动地盯着堂本光一，本能地把对眼前这个男人的爱称叫了出口。

“想做了？”堂本光一再不明白是什么意思可就是傻子了，便抬了抬眉头歪着脑袋盯着眼前整个人涨红了快被性欲给吞噬掉了的堂本刚。

堂本刚歪头便倒在了堂本光一的大腿上，还伸出一只手接着摆弄着堂本光一的性器。一上一下，一松一紧，做过多少遍了，堂本刚很清楚堂本光一有多喜欢被自己用嘴用手这么服务着。

“嗯…都半个月没做过了…我都快憋不住了嘛。”一边继续给堂本光一手淫着的堂本刚，一边低下头撒娇式地吐出了一句话。

 

“想做怎么不跟我说….啊啊….别停”

“可是我不想说嘛，我以为你知道的……”

“嘶…tsuyo你上来。”堂本光一忍住最后一丝理智把堂本刚拽到了自己身上。堂本刚的双腿就这样软软地盘在了堂本光一的身上。

“啊…..不要…kochan不要…..”堂本刚闭着眼睛疯狂摇头，似乎想用摇头这个行为把堂本光一脱自己短裤的行为给制止了。

“哈？不要？真的不要吗？谁说的想做的来着？”

“……”堂本刚红着脸也没有回答。

“乖，别乱动，赶紧把内裤给我脱了。”

一把就被扯下来的内裤随手就被扔在了地下，皱皱巴巴的，像是眼前这个即将被操到失控的小团子一样。

看着堂本刚身前也硬到肿胀了起来的性器，堂本光一心里一阵窃喜，原来这个人也忍不住了嘛。便伸手摸了摸那人的后穴……黏黏的，早就湿了一大片。

“tsuyo，没看出来你这么等不及了啊。”堂本光一故意又放慢了抚摸对方后穴的动作戏谑道。

“啊啊啊啊kochan,别停嘛，啊啊好舒服啊…..”堂本刚已经失去了刚才还能撩拨堂本光一的理智，只顾着深陷在这情欲中的生理感觉，毫不顾忌这话被堂本光一听了去会有什么后果。

“别停？这样怎么样？舒服吗？tsuyo？嗯？”片刻之间堂本光一就把手指伸进了堂本刚早就湿润了的后穴中去，就像刚才堂本刚故意撩拨着舔食自己的性器一样，堂本光一也一快一慢，一深一浅地就这么任自己的手指在堂本刚的后穴中慢慢摸索。

“kochan….啊啊.....kochan....好舒服….快一点，再快一点…….啊~~”

“再快一点？你求求我，好好求求我。”堂本光一看着自己眼前已经快要瘫掉了的小团子便故意耍坏地放慢了速度。

“求…求求你….kochan......不要停…快一点…啊~~再深一点~kochan~~啊~”

“很舒服吗？？”

“嗯…啊啊~kochan..我….我快不行了….快射了….啊……”

“堂本刚，你这就不行了？两根手指就不行了？我还没进去呢。”堂本光一知道这只是个开始而已，只是没想到堂本刚这么快就沦陷了，比以往的他还要敏感。

“想要…..”

“要什么？”

“想要kochan….啊..想要kochan进入….想要kochan干我….啊……”

 

“啊~~~~~~~”

“舒服吗 ？不谢谢我吗？”

“啊啊好大，kochan的那根东西好大，快被填满了...”

堂本光一扶着堂本刚的细腰用力往前一挺便进入了，早就湿润的不行了的后穴马上快被堂本刚分泌出来的爱液给淹没了，连润滑油都没用就一下挺了进去。三浅一深地抽插着，侵犯着堂本刚那不自觉缩进了的后穴。

“tsuyo，你真紧啊。再叫一叫给我听，我爱听。”

“不要嘛，我不叫...啊......不...就不...啊啊啊...就不叫嘛。”

堂本光一被眼前明明已经快失去了理智却还嘴硬的堂本刚逗笑了。“堂本刚，你不叫是吗？那我就操到你叫出来。”

健身是没白健身的，堂本光一一只手反手就扣住了堂本刚的胳膊，另一只手把堂本刚给自己扎的小揪揪解了开来。红色的头绳一转眼就被绑在了堂本刚的手上。

“啊啊啊...kochan....你怎么把它..把头发解开了，我刚才刚给你扎的嘛.....”

“你这头绳还挺万能的，把你手绑起来看你还闹不闹。”

“呜....不行了，真的不行了kochan.....啊~~我快射了......”

堂本刚反扣着的双手已经动不了了，只有腰在用力一直在堂本光一的身上来回扭动，还一上一下的自己也用着力。

堂本光一看着堂本刚偷偷也用着力的样子就更加来劲了，低着头便舔向了刚才堂本刚拿它们撩拨自己后背的两粒乳首。使劲地嘬着，弄得胸前那两粒硬起来的小东西变得通红通红的。堂本刚被红色的头绳绑住了双手，除了能用腰用力之外根本就没有办法进行任何反抗。只能选择尽兴地一点点地沉沦在被堂本光一填满的性欲之中。

 

“kochan...不要舔嘛......”

“刚才你就是用它们诱惑我的，你不记得了？tsuyo？”

“我......啊~不行了，我快要不行了嘛....kochan好厉害...”

“舒服吗？tsuyo，舒服吗？”

“舒服....呜....kochan...我被...tsuyo被kochan操的好舒服.......啊~~~”

“tsuyo，靠着我，靠着我...啊......啊~”堂本光一用双手环住了堂本刚软软的小小的身体，堂本刚的性器在堂本光一的小腹上用力地被摩擦，本就浸在了被高潮的快感中的性器受不了一点刺激，蹭了几下便噗嗤一下把体内浑浊的白液全部都射了出来。两个人的小腹间充斥着堂本刚射出来的精液，混着欲与爱的味道的精液，仿佛是二人这一场性的狂欢的见证者。

“呜~~kochan...我.....我........”堂本刚用尽力气射出了憋在身体内憋了半个月量的精液之后软趴趴地窝在了堂本光一的怀中。用圆圆的小脸还蹭着堂本光一的肩膀，告诉对方快一点，再快一点。

面对堂本刚娇滴滴的呻吟，堂本光一在最后一刻加速了身下抽插的动作，呜......

 

“啊...填满了，tsuyo被kochan....被kochan填满了.......”

堂本刚倒在堂本光一的怀中，软软糯糯的，被操到神志不清了才憋出这么几句话。堂本光一在射出来的那一刻用手环着堂本刚，仿佛要把怀里的人揉进自己身体内让他全部成为自己身体的一部分一般。成为一体，想把两个人的一切都变成一体。  
无论是肉欲，还是灵魂。

 

“tsuyo，醒醒，我们去洗个澡吧。帮你清理一下。”

堂本光一抽出自己在堂本刚后穴内狠狠发泄过的性器后，让堂本刚在自己身体上靠着休息了一会便提出了要帮对方清理一下放纵地沾满了下身的粘乎乎的爱液。

“我不要嘛......”

“乖，清理一下，好好洗一洗，不然都脏了。”

堂本刚歪着小脑袋娇嗔嗔嘟囔着：“kochan操完我就嫌弃我脏......呜呜”

“我...我没有！我可没有！爱你还来不及呢！什么嫌弃你脏啊，这些干了就不好清理了吧。”

“喔...那好吧。”堂本刚缓缓地抬起了头，可身体却没有力气支撑着从堂本光一的身上起来，堂本光一见状便把伏在自己身上的已经被爱欲涨红了的小团子扶了起来，一把抱到了浴室里。

 

二人简单冲洗过后便双双躺到了床上，堂本光一帮堂本刚掖好了被角，便轻轻地在堂本刚的额头上留下了一个吻。满眼爱意都快溢了出来，就这样静静地看着在疯狂欢爱过后累到直接睡了过去的堂本刚。“tsuyo，晚安。”

 

第二天清晨。

堂本刚被从窗帘缝隙中射进来的阳光晃醒了，浑身乏乏的，又特别酸痛。看着自己手腕上被头绳绑出来的红印，便能想起那份自己主动勾引挑衅的那场酣畅淋漓到快要失控了的爱战。

想起昨天半夜与堂本光一的事情，便窃喜着用被子蒙住了头忍不住fufu地笑了出来。

 

简单躺了一会之后便去卫生间上了厕所，想去厨房喝杯水就看到堂本光一居然一夜没睡还坐在沙发前努力奋战。

“堂本光一！”

“啊？啊！tsuyo你醒了啊！”

“你怎么一夜没睡啊，还在打游戏？”堂本刚吃游戏的醋也不是一天两天了，便皱起了眉头厉声问道。

“嗯，昨晚…昨晚不是突然断了吗…..”

“那你是说我耽误你打游戏了？”堂本刚拿起沙发上的抱枕就向堂本光一的头上砸去。虽然一点也不疼，但是打得堂本光一措手不及，一下就把游戏手柄扔了出去。

【Game Over】

游戏手柄被丢出去几秒钟之内二人便从电视屏幕中看到了这几个大字。

“喂！堂本光一！你干嘛啊！喂！”  
“干你。”

“放我下来！！！你疯了吗昨晚刚做过！”  
“这算什么，我可是天天健身的。”

“那…那怎么前几天都不做……”  
“哎？不是你说的放假几天什么都不想做只想吃吃睡睡吗？”  
“……笨蛋！”

“堂本刚，Game On！我们可是还有足足三天假期呐。”  
“你疯了吗，喂！”

“呜……”

The End.


End file.
